Many applications of integrated circuits include circuits that only operate properly while the power applied to such devices has an applied voltage that lies between a maximum operating voltage and a minimum operating voltage. When such a device is “powered on” (e.g., by initially applying operating power to a device), the device normally does not properly function until the voltage of the applied power reaches and remains in the proper voltage range. Likewise, when the applied power is insufficient to maintain the operating voltage above the minimum operating voltage (e.g., in a “brownout” condition), the device normally may not properly function even when applied power once again reaches and remains in the proper voltage range due to, for example, state information being lost due to lack of power. Voltage monitoring circuits are typically used to assert reset signals to help minimize improper functioning of the device. However, such circuits are often unsuitable for many applications due to consumption of substantial amounts of power and/or requiring substantial amount of area in a circuit layout.